


Pain For Pleasure - Part Seven

by lucy_hudson



Series: Pain for Pleasure [7]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, F/M, LondonBatch, Masochism, Porn, S&M, Sadism, SadistBatch, Sex, SexyBatch, Smut, SmutBatch, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_hudson/pseuds/lucy_hudson
Summary: Thanks for reading! Here is Part Seven of this series. I believe I will expand it to ten parts before wrapping it up.
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Reader, Benedict Cumberbatch/You, Dominant Benedict Cumberbatch/Reader, Sadist Benedict Cumberbatch/Masochist OFC, sadist/masochist - Relationship
Series: Pain for Pleasure [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420618
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Pain For Pleasure - Part Seven

You laid in bed with your phone in your hand the entire day. You didn’t dare make a move to text him, although it crossed your mind about a hundred times. The more the day went on without hearing from him, the weight in your chest grew heavier. After more than twelve hours had passed, the pain took on a souring twinge and you started to cry. Once the tears began, it seemed as if they were infinite. Deep, heaving sobs left your body as your anxiety completely took over. This was rock bottom. You realized you were totally fucked. If this had been anyone else, you wouldn’t even have noticed the radio silence. Now, you were paralyzed by it. You figured it was better to let it all out rather than internalize it, so you cried until you finally fell asleep, hoping things would feel better in the morning.

When you finally woke, it was mid-day. You had been more exhausted than you realized. For a brief, blissful few moments, you didn’t remember him. You didn’t want him. You didn’t need him. Then, all at once, you fell back into it like a swimming pool, and you were drowning. Your phone was somewhere in the bed with you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to look at it. Not yet. The possibility of there not being a message from him was too much. Heading into the bathroom, you turned on the shower and began to undress. Welts and bruises covered most of your body. You couldn’t decide if they represented love or loss. 

Just as you were about to step into the shower, you heard the text alert ring out from your phone. In an instant, your brain was overtaken by a dopamine tsunami, and you rushed to jump on your bed to find your phone. 'Damn it, damn it, damn it! Where is it!' You thought as you ripped and scattered the bedding all over the room. It clattered to the floor, and you flew to pick it up. Your hands were shaking, and your breath was shallow. If it wasn’t from him, you were going to feel really, really stupid. The screen lit up with texts. It wasn’t just the one you’d heard. He’d been texting you for hours now. 

3:30am - I miss you already.

3:46am - You’re probably sleeping. Sorry.

4:13am - I can’t help it. I want to see you again. When are you free?

4:26am - You could come stay with me in London for awhile. I could get you a visa.

4:51am - If you want to, I mean. I don’t think we could go out in public together yet though.

5:45am - I promise I’d make it worth your while. I just really miss you.

6:57am - This is probably annoying, but I can’t help it. I hope you aren’t ghosting me.

7:44am - I miss your lips.

8:12am - Please text me when you wake up. I’m not normally like this. I’m going a little crazy here.

9:33am - Don’t forget to send me photos. ;)

10:00am - I need to talk to you about something.

11:48am - It’s important.

Oh god, what did he want to talk about? Your fingers flew over the keyboard to respond to his messages. 

\-- It’s important. 

Just woke up. I miss you too! What’s up?--

\-- Can I call?  
Of course. Now’s fine. --

Your phone rang immediately, and you took a deep breath before answering.

“Hello?”

“Hey, you.” You smiled when you heard his voice.

“I got kind of worried yesterday. I thought you were ghosting me,” you confessed.

“Of course not. Just a long flight back to London, that’s all,” he assured you.

“So what’s up? You said it was important.”

“Yeah, it is. I realized we never said anything about dating other people.” Your heart sank as you realized he might want to date other people. THAT was torture. 

“Oh. Right, we didn’t,” you responded coolly. 

“Look, I know this is new, and like I said before, I don’t want to scare you off, but --” he paused.

“...but?” You waited for him to continue.

“ -- but I don’t want to see other people. And honestly the thought of you being with other people is a fucking nightmare. I want us to be exclusive. What do you want?”

You could barely contain your excitement as you (tried to) silently happy dance around the room. Ben was calling your name to see if you were still on the line.

“Right, right. Yeah, I’m still here. Exclusive, huh? Okay. That’s what I want too,” you said, failing to hide the smile in your voice. 

“Good.” He sounded happy.

“Good,” you repeated back to him.

“So about that visa… should we get to work on that?” 

“Absolutely. I don’t know anything about it, but just let me know what you need.” The thought of being with him in London was almost too much.

“I’ll be in touch, don’t worry. I want to get you here as soon as possible. In the meantime, you’ve got a passport, right?”

“Of course.”  
“Good. Pack a bag. I want you here tomorrow. I don’t know what your money situation is, but don’t worry about it. I’ll cover everything. Just get here,” he laughed.

You were shocked but heartily agreed. The two of you said your goodbyes, but not before Ben said he’d send you the ticket and enough to make sure everything you needed along the way was taken care of later on in the day.

You threw open your suitcase and started tossing in barely-there lingerie, clothing, an extra pair of shoes, hygiene/beauty items, and various accessories you thought might come in handy. Running down the list in your head and checking off items as you went, you decided to just wing it with what you had. Ben said he’d make sure you had what you needed, so it wouldn’t be much of an inconvenience if you happened to forget something. Less than an hour later, the ticket and money came through. Your flight was leaving in a few hours, so you finished up and caught a cab to the airport. 

The flight was about seven hours, but luckily, it was a non-stop red eye. You pulled your blanket up around your face as you settled into your first-class seat and closed your eyes, ready to wake up in London.


End file.
